warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Forest of Secrets
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Forest of Secrets. Characters Tabby queen |affie = RiverClan elder queen |hist =During a Gathering, Crowfur talks about a leaf-bare harsher than the one the Clans are currently in. He notes the RiverClan was frozen for more than three moons. The tabby queen tells Crowfur he is right, adding that prey was scarce even for RiverClan. Fireheart is suprised that the two elders, who are members of recently hostile Clans, could be talking so calmly without spitting hatred at each other. He reflects that they are elders so must have seen many battles in their long lives. Crowfur moves onto the thaw of the rough leaf-bare and the tabby queen remembers sadly how many cats drowned. }} Tabby |affie = RiverClan |hist = When Graystripe and Fireheart sneak onto RiverClan territory, Fireheart is so intent on watching bushes that he doesn't spot the tabby padding past his hiding place until she's a tail-length away. She carries a small squirrel in her jaws and her gaze is fixed on the frozen ground. Fireheart prepares to jump out if the she-cat spots them, tracking her gaze as she passes by. He realizes they are lucky that she is carrying the squirrel, as it must have masked their scent. }} Three RiverClan cats |hist = When Graystripe and Fireheart sneak onto RiverClan territory, the three cats are part of a patrol led by Leopardfur. They emerge from RiverClan camp, and to Fireheart's relief, they do not come his way. They set off across the frozen river towards Sunningrocks, and Fireheart guesses they are off to patrol the border. }} Small tabby tom |affie = RiverClan apprentice }} History When Fireheart enters RiverClan to report Silverstream's death, he catches the scent of the apprentice. A heartbeat later, the small tabby tom appears from ferns, hesitated and startled. He then slides down to confront the ThunderClan warrior, asking if he is Fireheart. He says that recognises him from the previous Gathering, and asks what he is doing on their side of the river. He feigns confidence, but Fireheart hears the nervousness in his voice. Fireheart notes that he is a very young cat, likely an apprentice anxious from being away from RiverClan camp without his mentor. Fireheart promises he is not there to fight or spy, and requests that the apprentice get Mistyfoot, so he can to talk to her. The apprentice wants to protest, but his habit of obeying warriors wins him over. The small tabby pads along the riverside towards RiverClan camp, and Fireheart watches the tom go as he fetches Mistyfoot. Small tabby tom's mentor |hist =Fireheart sees the small tabby tom and guesses he is an apprentice, anxious over being away from camp without his mentor. }} Dark mottled tabby dark mottled tabby tom |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, Fireheart leaps at the nearest rogue. The dark mottled tabby's side is raked and he snarls, twisting towards Fireheart and splaying paws for an attack. He tries to pin Fireheart down but his belly is pummeled, so he breaks away howling. }} Rogue with a pale coat cat with a pale coat |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, the rogue is wrestling with Graystripe outside the nursery. The toms roll over and over as they try to get a hold with their teeth and claws. }} Warrior |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, the warrior is seen fighting against Brindleface and Speckletail, who is twice their size. }} Huge tabby huge tabby |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, the huge tabby is seen near the warriors' den, fighting with Mousefur. The ThunderClan warrior digs her front claws into the tabby's shoulder and shreds their flank with her back claws. }} Rogue cat tom with green eyes |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, Fireheart tries to help Dustpelt but is bowled over by the rogue cat, who rakes his flank with his claws. The rogue's green eyes glare a mouse-length from Fireheart's as the tom rips the ThunderClan cat's ear. The rogue suddenly lets out a wail and releases Fireheart, his tail being grabbed by Thornpaw. The rogue drags the apprentice through the dust until Thornpaw releases him, then the rogue flees. }} Huge tabby tom huge tabby tom |affie = Rogue |hist =When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, the huge tabby has Longtail squirming beneath him. }} Skinny gray outlaw |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, Patchpelt scrambles just out of the way of the skinny gray outlaw. The elder rakes the rogue's nose before hurling at his belly. }} Ginger she-cat ginger she-cat |affie = Rogue |hist = When Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan, the ginger she-cat tries to drive her claws into Fireheart's back, but The ThunderClan tom tears free of her before a RiverClan patrol arrives. The ginger she-cat flees with a shocked yowl, other rogues following her. Fireheart pursues, hissing and spitting. }} Two RiverClan kits |affie = RiverClan kits |family = Greenflower (mother) |hist = Leopardfur tells Bluestar that the two kits died the previous day as they were born too early. RiverClan thinks it's a sign from StarClan that Featherkit and Stormkit belong to them, as the two kits' mother Greenflower is now free to foster the half-Clan kits. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages